yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Pupsicle
is a Rank E Ice-attribute Yo-kai of the Charming tribe. Pupsicle evolves into Chilhuahua when fused with a Snowstorm Cloak. Appearances * [[Yo-kai Watch (video game)|''Yo-kai Watch]]: Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch 2: Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch Blasters: Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Sangokushi: Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble: Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch 3: Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch Blasters 2: Befriending Yo-kai. * ''Yo-kai Watch animation'': Minor Yo-kai Biology A small, ice dog with pointed ears. He has a white stomach, eyebrows, forehead symbol, inner-ear, and muzzle. His nose and eyes appear to be similarly shaped. Around his neck is a light blue collar. In Yo-kai Watch 2, Pupsicle has a Rare form to signify his alliance with the Bony Spirits. Bony Pupsicles have their forehead markings resembling a heart, and have a different Skill, called Fangcicles. In the games, Pupsicle makes the possessed person feel cold even in the summer. In the anime, anyone Inspirited by Pupsicle becomes compelled to tell horrible jokes that nobody laughs at, causing an awkward "chill" to set in which Pupsicle thrives in. Profile ''Yo-kai Watch'' Pupsicle appears by the Catfish Pond on Mt. Wildwood, as well as in the Tucked Away Lot and the Hidden Side Street in Blossom Heights. Alternatively, he appears in the 7th Circle of Infinite Inferno. Yo-kai Watch 2 Pupsicle can be found in Hidden Side Street in Blossom Heights. Yo-kai Watch 3 Pupsicle can be found under cars in Downtown Springdale. He can also be found in the Hidden Side Street, the Hazeltine Mansion and the Business Tower at night. Yo-kai Watch Animation Series Pupsicle appears in EP056 while Nate and his friends are telling bad jokes. He Inspirits Katie to make her tell even worse jokes and make the social atmosphere "colder". Whisper decides that the only way to drive Pupsicle away is to tell better jokes, but his attempts at humor fail until Katie accidentally pops a fart, eliciting laughter from Nate, Whisper and Jibanyan. Pupsicle runs away and leaves his Yo-kai Medal behind. He appears again in EP073 where he was summoned by Nate to try and freeze Gush with a cold joke, after several failed attempts, he manages to freeze Gush, unable to make anything drip. Game data Evolution Fusion Stats Attribute tolerance Movelist Etymology Name Origin * "Pupsicle" is a combination of pup and popsicle. * "Samugari" is a play on samugari (寒がり, "sensitivity to cold"). * "Escanlofrío" is a combination of escalofrío ''(chill) and ''can (dog) * "Schlotterrier" is a combination of schlottern ''(shivering) and ''terrier. Trivia *In Yo-kai Watch, Pupsicle has the largest jump of Ranks out of all Yo-kai capable of evolution, jumping from Rank E to S, a total of 5 ranks, until Chilhuahua's demotion to Rank A in all future games. ** As of Yo-kai Watch 3, this honor now goes to Unbelievabou. In other languages * Spanish: Escanlofrío * Italian: Fre-D * German: Schlotterier * French: Chihuaglagla * Portuguese (Brazil): Geladim de:Schlotterrier Category:Charming Tribe Category:Present Yo-kai Category:Rank E Yo-kai Category:Ice-attribute Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Ramen Category:Male Characters Category:Fighter Role Yo-kai Category:Dog Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch Category:Animal Yo-kai Category:Blue Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Exclusive To Yo-kai Watch Blasters: White Dog Squad Category:Mononoke Tribe Category:Yo-kai Cam Challenges